Un flash et un avenir
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Sydney n'arrive pas à dormir alors que vaughn dort à côté. Elle fait un point sur sa vie. SVS


Un flash back et un avenir

Je suis là, à tes côtés, toi tu dors mais moi je n'arrives pas à dormir  
Demain, tu dois partir en mission, comme d'habitude, on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais dès que tu es endormi, on dort chacun dans notre place de lit, comme d'habitude toi à gauche et moi à droite  
Je tape ces mots alors que tu dors, j'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je n'ai pas envie que demain, il t'arrive quelque chose en mission par manque de sommeil. Quel ironie n'est-ce pas? Notre métier est dangereux et je m'inquiète toujours quand tu pars. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai connu le bonheur avec toi, je le vis et je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois.

Je repense au comment nous en sommes venu là.

Je me souviens encore quand j'étais étudiante, une petite étudiante de rien du tout, que personne ne connaissait et qui n'interressait personne. Jusqu'au jour où cet homme est arrivé et m'a donné cette carte pour que j'intégre la CIA... enfin... c'est ce que je croyais. Les mois d'essais à travailler à la banque puis l'entraînement où j'étais la meilleure et le moment où Arvin Sloane, un hommme qu'à l'époque je respectais, m'a demandé dans son bureau pour me donner son affectation. Puis les missions avec Dixon, qui est vite devenu mon ami puis ma relation avec Noah... comment n'ai-je pas vu qui il était vraiment? Pourtant je me rappelle de tout ces petits trucs qui auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
J'ai vraiment vécu heureuse pendant ces années.  
Puis est venu Dany.  
Je l'ai rencontré dans une fête organisée par un étudiant et qui avait invité au moins tout le campus, si ce n'était plus!  
J'étais allé chercher un verre pour moi et... moi, Fran s'étant trouvé un homme dévoué pour. Il m'a accosté à ce buffet maladroitement.

Flash back __

- D : Salut, moi c'est Dany.  
- S (déjà un peu éméché par Fran) : Saaalut, Sydney!  
- D : Tu veux que je te serves quelque chose?  
- S (lui montrant son verre) : Non, déjà fait !

Il avait l'air géné ou plutôt ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour parler avec elle. Malgré son état, elle le voyait bien. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation.  
Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle était heureuse, elle avait enfin passé une bonne soirée à une fête.  
Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, pour manger ensemble, boire un café ou aller au cinéma... les choses qui devaient arriver arrivèrent, ils sortirent ensemble.

Fin du flash back

Quans je repense au comment je l'ai rencontré... ça me fait bizarre. Je n'ai jamais été une fille adorant aller à des fêtes, à m'y éclater et pourtant c'était là-bas même que j'avais rencontré l'homme avec qui je m'étais fiancé.  
On a vécu beaucoup de temps ensemble avant qu'il ne me fasse sa demande. Il n'avait jamais rien dit sur mes départs pour la banque... Il ne me l'avait jamais reproché, je l'ai toujours remercié pour ça. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à lui mentir sur mes activités s'il m'avait fait la moindre remarque. Et puis sa demande a tout changé. Je ne pouvais pas me marié avec lui et continuer à lui mentir sur ma vie. Je lui ai tout dit. Ca lui a été fatal.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert la vérité sur le SD-6, lorsqu'il l'a fait assassiné, j'ai découvert que ce n'était que des terroristes, qu'ils n'avaient rien à avoir avec la CIA, sauf d'être ennemi.

C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai vu lui, que je l'ai rencontré le jour où je suis allé chercher la CIA. C'est le premier à être venu dans cette pièce, où je rédigeais ce que j'avais à dire sur le SD-6, et m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Je sais qu'à l'époque j'avais pensé qu'il était un nouveau dans la maison et qu'on lui avait confié cette tâche. Mais lorsqu'il m'a dit que c'était pendant que j'écrivais qu'on lui avait remis mon dossier, je me suis rendu compte qu'il l'avait fait pour moi... alors que j'aurais très bien pu mentir. Puis lorsqu'il s'est enquit de mon état de santé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une douce chaleur s'était emparé de moi. A l'époque, alors que je venais à peine de perdre mon fiancé, j'avais refusé ce que mon coeur ressentait. Il savait que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais mon esprit ne le voulait pas. Cette confiance avait été trahi et il n'était pas encore prêt à la redonner.

Notre première entrevue avait été mouvementée. On voulait tous les deux avoir raison et aucun des deux ne changeaient d'avis. Quand j'y repense, on a toujours pas changé. Mais au contraire de cette fois-là, maintenant c'était lui qui cédait.

Je n'arrives toujours pas à y croire toutes les missions que j'ai pu effectué sous sa protection et toutes celles que j'ai faites avec lui incognito... Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur pendant des missions que celles-ci.  
Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, me l'avouer, mais on avait créer une relation "amicale", basée sur la confiance. Ces rendez-vous dans l'entrepôt ou ailleurs nous avaient considérablement rapprochés. Il était le seul à qui je pouvais parler librement de mes sentiments, de mes peines, de mes joies. Il avait été mon confident, il avait toujours été une épaule sur qui je pouvais compter.  
Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, mais j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui, de son charme, de sa tendresse et de son mystère. Michael Vaughn est un vrai mystère. Lorsqu'il a disparu sous cette trombe d'eau, j'ai eu peur et j'ai eu mal. C'était comme si on m'avait emputé de quelque chose. J'ai su à ce moment-là qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre nous mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Le déclic a été sa déclaration avant un briefing de la CIA.

Flash back   
__

- V : Quand tu es en mission, je ne dors pas de la nuit. Lorsqu'on est en briefing, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de t'embrasser.  


Fin du flash back

J'ai su à ce moment-là que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Sa déclaration avait suscité en moi plus que d'émotions, elle m'avait ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments.  
La chute du SD-6 n'a été qu'une confirmation et le début d'une longue histoire.  
Notre première nuit ensemble n'était survenu qu'un mois après la chute du SD-6.

Flash back  
__

J'étais chez moi lorsqu'on sonna à l'entrée. J'étais encore sous la douche, ce fut donc Fran qui ouvrit la porte à Vaughn.

- F : Bonjour  
- V : Bonjour, je suis venu chercher Sydney.  
- F (un sourire illuminant plein d'enthousiasme et de malice) : Vous devez être Michael Vaughn!  
- V : Je vois que Sydney vous a parlé de moi.  
- F : Elle ne fait que ça!  
- S : Fran arrêtes de mentir!

J'étais arrivé juste pour les deux dernières phrases. Les deux rigolèrent. Vaughn et moi échangions un regard emplis de gêne mais il vint tout de même vers moi et m'embrasser doucement. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais laissé Vaughn rentré chez moi et rencontré Fran. Comme je n'étais jamais rentré chez lui. On avait toujours rendez-vous dans un restaurant ou on partait du travail. Des petits rendez-vous de rien du tout en somme. Mais pour ce soir, il avait voulu faire officiel et venir me prendre chez moi. J'en avais été étonné mais aussi exité qu'une adolescente pour son premier rendez-vous.  
Nous avons discuté quelques minutes avec Fran puis on est sortit en direction de sa voiture. Lui me tenant la taille, m'ouvrant galement la portière et nous conduisant vers un restaurant encore inconnu pour moi.

Je ne peux qu'avouer que j'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai vu où il m'amenait. Le petit français était un restaurant simple mais très réputer à Los Angeles, c'était le meilleur restaurant français de tous les Etats-Unis.

On avait discuté de tout et de rien mais j'avais passé un merveilleux repas. Il ne me déposa pas chez moi, il m'amena chez lui, "prendre un dernier verre". Nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait se passer et c'est ce que nous voulions.

On était assis sur le canapé, assez proche, on continuait à parler. Au début, il m'avait pris la main et la caressait doucement. Ca déclenchait en moi des sensations extremement douce. Puis sa main se posa sur ma cuisse, continuant les même caresses.  
Depuis ce moment, nos regards s'étaient scellés l'un dans l'autre, chacun un sourire aux lèvres.  
Le baiser arriva enfin.  
Son autre main vint se poser derrière ma nuque, tout comme les miennes. L'une d'entre elle descendit dans son dos, je sentis un soupir de sa part, j'accentuait ma caresse. Il soupira de nouveau. Il savait que je jouais avec lui et il aimait ça.   
J'arrêta lorsque je sentis l'une de ses mains se glissaient sous mon débardeur et qu'avec l'autre aidé de son corps il m'allongea sur le canapé. A court de souffle, notre baiser prit fin mais nos regards eux, ne bougeaient pas. Ancré l'un dans l'autre. Sa main dessinait des arabesques sur mon ventre, je laissa passer un râle de contentement. Il remonta le débardeur pour pouvoir embrasser mon ventre. Il le remonta encore laissant voir mon soutien gorge. Il embrassa ma poitrine à travers. D'un geste doux, il m'avait enlevé le débardeur ainsi que le soutien-gorge.  
Ce n'était pas du juste, il était encore tout habillé. Mes mains vinrent se placer au bouton, les enlevant un par un pendant que je l'embrassais fièvreusement. Le désir commençait déjà à se sentir, mais nous voulions tous les deux faire de cette nuit, une nuit magique.  
Ma jupe noire ne tint pas longtemps autant que son jean... très moulant soit dis en passant. Nous étions à égalité, mais plus pour longtemps, je sentais déjà sa bouche descendre sur mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine où il s'évertua à les réveiller, les faire durcir. Il ne laissa pas une parcelle de mon corps sans avoir été embrassé par sa bouche. A mesure que sa bouche descendait, ses mains faisaient descendre ma culotte pour définitivement l'enlever lorsqu'il atteint le bas ventre. Il se redressa et m'adressa un regard malicieux. Je n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que je sentis sa bouche contre moi. Je ne pus éviter un râle de plaisir. Il souriait. Dieu sait qu'il embrassait bien, mais là... il avait un don! Je ne sus combien de temps cela continua, une éternité comme une demi-seconde pour moi, mais lorsqu'il arrêta, je redescendit sur Terre aussi rapidement que je m'étais envolé. J'allais raler lorsque je sentis quelque chose en moi. Il venait d'entrer en moi, doucement mais le plaisir qui l'accompagnait me surpris. Ses va-et-vients étaient d'abord très lent, puis accélérérent doucement.  
Le plaisir vint nous frapper tous les deux au même moment.

Il s'affaissa sur moi, la respiration accélérée. Autant que la mienne. Mes bras vinrent se placer autour de lui, profitant de cet instant, alors qu'il était encore en moi. 

  
Fin du flash back

Cette soirée avait été merveilleuse. Tout ce qui avait suivi cette première fois avait été magique, il avait été magique.  
Aujourd'hui on est là, dans cette maison qu'on a acheté il y a 4 mois après notre mariage.  
Le temps passe vite. Cela fait 13 ans que je suis entré au SD-6, 6 ans que je l'ai rencontré, 3 que je suis avec lui et 1 ans et demi que je suis devenue Mme Michael Vaughn.  
Nous vivions très bien dans son appartement mais l'arrivée innorptune de la petite Isabelle dans notre vie a chamboulé tous nos projets. Elle fut le fruit de notre nuit de noce. 9 mois après notre mariage elle naissait dans un hôpital de Los Angeles. Je me rappelle. Ce jour-là, il a fallu y avoir un meurtre. Kendall refusait de laisser sortir Vaughn car il avait un briefing à finir. Lorsque j'ai appris ça, j'ai ordonné qu'on me le passe. Le gynécologue refusait, pour ne pas m'énerver, mais lorsqu'il a vu l'état dans lequel je me mettais et mon refus d'accoucher tant que mon mari n'était pas là il dut céder.  
Kendall céda lui aussi. Je savais être très convaincante quand il le fallait.  
Vaughn arriva quelques minutes après et notre belle Isabelle Vaughn put naître.

Dès sa naissance, j'ai arrêté la CIA, voulant me consacrer à ma fille et être là pour elle. Je savais combien le manque d'une mère pouvait faire comme mal, je ne voulais pas qu'encore une fois, le monde de l'espionnage fasse du mal à ma famille. J'avais trouvé un travail de professeur à l'université, professeur de littérature.  
Vaughn, lui, n'arrêta que le terrain, mais il continuait toutefois la CIA en tant que stratège.

Nous vivions bien comme ça, jusqu'à ce que la CIA oblige Vaughn à repartir sur le terrain. Cette mission de demain était sa première mission depuis 9 mois. J'ai peur pour lui. Cela a rapport avec Rambaldi et McKennas.  
Je regarde son visage paisible et un sourire éclaire mon visage, il me suffit de ça pour retrouver confiance.  
Je me lève pour voir ma fille. Dans son sommeil, elle ressemble tellement à son père. Le visage aussi serein, elle ne pouvait nier sa ressemblance. J'allais me recoucher quand quelque chose attire mon attention.

A travers la fenêtre qu'on avait pas fermé, je vois une ombre se faufilait et ce tic tac continuait.

J'ai un gros pressentiment. J'essaye de trouver la source de ce tic tac incésant. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine. Il devient plus fort. Je dois sortir dehors. Je sens que je me raccroche mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver! La fréquence augmente. La fin est proche. Je ne veux pas mourir! Je veux profiter de ma famille et de cette vie qui m'est donné. Ce tic tac qui ne veut pas cesser. Si. Il est arrêté.

BOUM

Tout devint blanc.

Je me réveille en sursaut. La brusquerie réveilla Vaughn  
- V : Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

Pour seule réponse, je me blottit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des "je t'aime".  
Mais il ne réussit pas à obtenir de réelle réponse

Il partit en mission, préoccupé par mon attitude. Il savait que je n'étais pas pour la mission mais qu'il était obligé.

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour moi et pour les autres.  
J'étais stressée, je m'énervais facilement, ce fut les autres qui en payèrent le prix. Mais ils me comprenaient, ce n'était que la cause de l'éloignement de Vaughn. Heureusement que j'avais Isa. C'était la seule qui arrivait à me calmer, à apaiser mes crises d'angoisse. br/ br/  
Lorsqu'il arriva le soir du quatrième jour, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais je me suis jeté dessus, le serrant contre moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais, mais lui oui.  
Il s'était éloigné de moi et avait relevé mon menton pour pouvoir voir mon visage.

- V : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce?  
- S : Tu m'as manqué.

Il m'avait serré dans ses bras comme pour me signifier qu'il ne me quitterait jamais et qu'il serait toujours là.

FIN


End file.
